


A Peaceful Day

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Its a quiet day in the Mindspace and Logan has something he needs to get off his chest





	A Peaceful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff to start your weekend!   
I hope you enjoy and as always, feedback is appreciated!

It was a quiet day in the Mindscape, there were no videos to shoot, no upcoming projects due, and Thomas was out enjoying the day at his friend’s house. While Virgil would normally stress over things that could happen while his Host was out and about, he decided he could give him a break for today. The worries he was feeling were minimal at best, so it wasn’t even worth the effort to make a big deal out of them.

To enjoy the peace that’s settled over them, he was sitting in the living room with Patton, both sat at the coffee table and quietly coloring on a couple of old books Patton had found buried in his room. Virgil hummed softly as he listened to the other ramble on quietly, making noises at the appropriate moments, only half listening. His input wasn’t really needed anyway and he could stay relaxed, knowing he wasn’t expected to respond.

He did pause in his coloring as the distant muttering from down the hall grew louder, and his eyes flickered over to the door. Logan entered, his brows furrowed together in an uncharacteristic furrow, arms crossed uncertainly. He glanced back over his shoulder at Roman, who had a large grin on his face and was nodding encouragingly.

“Everything alright there Logan?” Patton asked, finally noticing the two as they came to a stop on the other side of the table. He could recognize the look on Roman’s face, but he wasn’t used to seeing Logan so nervous.

“Everything’s great!” Roman answered for him, giving him a nudge forward. He ignored the glare the action received and stepped over, pulling Virgil to stand up and gave him a gentle push to stand in front of Logan.

Logan cleared his throat, lifting his hands to fix his tie and smooth out invisible wrinkles in his shirt. “Virgil. There is something I must say.” He kept his head held high, shoulders square, and Virgil raised an eyebrow, curiosity bubbling in his stomach. “We have been spending a great deal of time together recently and I find that I rather enjoy your company. I find myself looking forward to seeing you, and I miss you when we’re apart.”

Realization at what was happening twisted in Virgil’s chest, his eyes widening slightly. Was he really...? “Logan...?” His voice trailed off uncertainly.

Logan cleared his throat, adjusting his tie once more before holding his hands out, conjuring up a small bouquet of roses. He held them out to him, a flush spreading across his cheeks. “It is my understanding to present flowers you are romantically interested in, so I hope that you will accept this offering.”

Virgil took the flowers with shaky hands, mind stumbling over what was happening, almost unable to believe it. Was this really happening right now? “You like me?” He wanted his voice to come out stronger, but it sounded faint even to his own ears. He could feel his face heating up and he ducked his head down, hiding his face in the flowers and taking a moment to breathe in their sweet scent.

Logan gave a small nod, shifting slightly in embarrassment. “Yes. Was I not making that obvious?” He shifted slightly, looking over at Virgil uncertainly. “And how do you feel about me?”

“Me?” Virgil blinked, paused, blinked again. Oh, right. This is the part where he should confess how he’s feeling. He wanted to brush it off, be nonchalant about it even though his heart was racing in his chest with affection for this man. “I like you too Lo. Like a lot. Being around you makes me feel at ease and I’m... happy, when I’m with you. Just being with you helps me realize that the things I worry about aren’t that big of a deal.” He felt like his face was burning, but he was pleased to see the flush on Logan’s face darkened as well. He gave a little, half smile, perking up when it was returned.

Patton squealed softly, pressing his hands to his mouth to muffle the sound. “This is so pure!”

Roman nodded in agreement, reaching forward to gently take the flowers from Virgil’s hands. He stepped back, giving them both a very pointed look. “Now! A romantic kiss to really complete the moment!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, about to spit out a biting comment, but the words died in his throat as Logan stepped closer to him. He bit his lip, his heart fluttering, and he stepped towards him as well. He tilted his head up, pushing up on his toes to meet the kiss, a hand lifting to gently grab onto Logan’s tie, holding him close as Logan’s hands settled on his hips, pulling him even closer. 

This wasn’t at all how he imagined his day was going to go, but he definitely wasn’t going to complain. Not when he was being kissed so gently and held in such a warm embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with my at my sanders sides blog @ starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
